In recent years, a technique that enables an application delivered via a network such as the Internet to be executed simultaneous with a reproduction of a broadcast content has been known. As such a technique, a technique called hybrid broadcast broadband TV (hereinafter, referred to as “HbbTV”) is known. As a standard of HbbTV, “ETSI TS 102 796” (see Non-patent Literature 1) has been developed in Europe. Further, the standard “ARIB STD-B23” (see Non-patent Literature 2) conforming thereto has been developed also in our country.